Traffic on web pages can be tracked to identify users and their activities on the web pages. This tracking data regarding users and their activities can be valuable. For example, the operators of the web pages can use the tracking data to determine which portions of the web pages are receiving the most page views. Marketers can also use the tracking data to target advertisements to the users. However, at physical locations (e.g., a retail store), similar tracking data can be difficult to generate because customers are not generating data that allows for tracking. Therefore, the identities and activities of customers at physical locations can be difficult to determine.